nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Time-Space Administrative Bureau
}} The , officially Administrative BureauMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD, TSAB ID Cards. and commonly abbreviated as TSABMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces, story mode selection screen. or the Bureau, is an interdimensional security force"It's a sort of combined judiciary and police force that governs the dimensional worlds." Nanoha, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02. formed jointly by a union of several worlds, including Midchilda, where it is based. They also monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world,Fate, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02. especially when it involves magic and Lost Logia. In appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and appears in::A's, TSAB is only scarcely represented by the Arthra but appears in::StrikerS reveals that the Administrative Bureau is a full-out military-like force. The TSAB Main Office is located in the deep dimension space, and the TSAB Midchildan Central Office, in Cranagan. While it is mainly there to provide support for Nanoha Takamachi in the first two seasons, in the third series, Nanoha has enlisted in the organization herself and become one of the most powerful mages there, earning the nickname "Ace of Aces". Presence TSAB categorizes known inhabited dimensions into and . It is present substantially on its administrated planets, where its agents act as the supreme administrative and peacekeeping power. These worlds include: The Bureau agents are also active in non-administrated dimensions. However, they avoid interfering with local politics and have to keep low profiles on non-magical worlds like Earth. Such worlds include: Besides, the Bureau uses separate indices for , since the 6th world Alzus (administrated) has the same number as the unnamed uninhabited world No.6 (where Tre and Quattro were imprisoned after the JS Incident).Uninhabited World No.6 at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Additionally, the " No.162" is visited in the ''StrikerS'' manga, but there is no further explanation on such category. Structure , Caro), Enforcers (Fate, Teana), Tactical Instructors (Nanoha, Vita), Navy (Hayate, Rein), Special Rescue Unit (Subaru)]] :See also the full semantic list of the Bureau's subdivisions. * Administrative Bureau High Council were the secret masterminds behind the Bureau until 0075. Very few of the TSAB members even knew about their existence. * Administrative Bureau ,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Official Fan Book, characters and character maps sections. or simply "Administrative Bureau" as shown on emblems or ID cards, located in the TSAB Headquarters, coordinates the activities of various TSAB branches, as well as of Enforcers, Investigators, and Inspectors. The director of the Main Office is believed to be Midget Crowbel, one of the Three Legendary Admirals. ** ** Sailing Force is the TSAB branch in charge of trans-dimensional warships, such as Arthra, Claudia, and Wolfram. They have access to the most destructive technologies available to the Bureau, such as the Arc-en-ciel. Its members around 0075 included Enforcer Fate Testarossa and Admiral Chrono Harlaown. ** Infinity Library is the intelligence archive of the Bureau. Yuuno Scrya has been its librarian (later a chief librarian) since 0066. ** ** is the department responsible for human resources and spaceship resources management. ** is the internal audit department of the Bureau. Verossa Acous has been an Inspector under this division. ** is the unit which Mariel Atenza has been working in. ** is the unit Shamal was assigned to before transferring to Riot Force 6. Aka in Reflection. ** *** Ground Armaments Service, official abbreviation GAS,Ground Armaments Service at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the ground branch of the TSAB armed forces. *** Air Armaments Service, official abbreviation AAS,Air Armaments Service at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the aerial branch of the TSAB armed forces managed by the Main Office. It is considered one of the more challenging and demanding branches of service and the requirements are very high. *** apparently handles the of the Main Office armed force. Serena Earls is its only known member thus far. ** Tactical Instructor Corps at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the division responsible for regular training of TSAB employees. Vita is a qualified instructor of the Training Corps. ** is the division Hayate Yagami is assigned to after the shut-down of Riot Force 6. ** *** , formerly **** Rescue Corps at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. is the subdivision specializing in rapid deployment disaster relief and search-and-rescue operations. It is where Subaru Nakajima was transferred to after Riot Force 6. It is commanded by Captain Voltz Stan and is in charge of the port areas in Southern Midchilda. ** *** *** Special Duty Section 6, an |Ekusutora Fōsu}} set up for special mission, is a successor organization to Riot Force 6, formed in 0081 to counter the Eclipse incident and the Hückebein family. It is once again commanded by Hayate Yagami. ** is an institution under the Main Office that takes care and educates children with rare magical talents. Erio Mondial spent five years there before joining the Riot Force 6. ** are high-security detention facilities orbiting uninhabited worlds where the most dangerous criminals (such as Jail Scaglietti, Uno, Tre, Quattro, and Sette) are incarcerated. * Administrative Bureau ** is the division in charge of defending Midchilda. Its commander until 0075 was Regius Gaiz. ** is a detention facility build far out in the oceans of Midchilda, dedicated to rehabilitation of young criminals (e.g. most Numbers, as well as Agito and Lutecia Alpine). Before being admitted to rehab, all magical abilities of the detainees are sealed (presumably with a powerful limiter).Maritime Detention Center at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. * Administrative Bureau StrikerS Sound Stage X, StrikerS S Guide Book. ** * Frontier Nature Conservation Corps is the branch of TSAB responsible for protection of nature in frontier worlds. Caro Ru Lushe was assigned to its 351 Camp before transferring to Riot Force 6 and returned to it after the dissolution of Riot Force 6, bringing her partner Erio Mondial with her. Membership Ranks The bulk of the Bureau membership consists of (but not limited to) the , complete with military ranks not unlike those on Earth.TSAB Ranks at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. Ranks lower than Major General are further subdivided into and ranks, according to the service branch of the holder. :''Bold font indicates the most recent/senior rank known to have been held by the character:'' The term was used extensively in the original series and A's for the top commanding officers of the TSAB (e.g. Lindy Harlaown, Gil Graham, Leti Lowran, and much later, Chrono Harlaown), however, it is unknown whether this is just an alternative form of addressing a general-rank officer, or a navy-specific rank, or just an appropriate form of address for someone commanding a TSAB warship. Positions In addition to the Armed Forces' ranks, the Bureau has a number of official positions outside the standard ladder that, nevertheless, possess considerable authority. Most of them require an official qualification from the Bureau. ; :The Executive Officers are the elite agents of the Bureau, counting among both its top investigators and its most powerful or skilled mages. The requirements to become an Executive Officer are extremely high because Enforcers carry large personal responsibility both in legal matters and in terms of assisting personnel. :Notable Executive Officers include: Chrono Harlaown (0065), Fate Testarossa Harlaown (0068), Teana Lanster (0078) ; :Notable Executive Officer Assistants include: Shario Finieno, Teana Lanster (0076), Wendi Nakajima (0081) ; Investigator at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. :Investigators lead most criminal investigations within the Bureau's jurisdiction. The title is given to Rare Skill users working as Investigators. :Notable Investigators include: Quint Nakajima (0067), Megane Alpine (0067), Hayate Yagami (Special Investigator, 0066), Ginga Nakajima ; :Notable Special Investigator Assistants include: Signum (0066), Vita (0066) ; Inspector at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. :Inspectors handle the within the Bureau itself, investigating cases of possible frauds and professional misconduct among its employees. There are Inspectors assigned to each Bureau department, sub-organization, and administrated world. :Notable Inspectors include: Verossa Acous ; ; ; ; ; ; Contract Mage at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. :Contract Mages are trained magic users outside of the Bureau's ranks who are hired by the TSAB temporarily. Despite that, a mage has to pass a multi-staged exam (cf. "Fate Testarossa Takes Examination") to gain the position but if successful, may enjoy a considerable lenience from the Bureau. :Notable Contract Mages include: Fate Testarossa (0065), Lutecia Alpine (0079), Fabia Crozelg (0079) Mage ranks The Time-Space Administrative Bureau ranks its mages depending on how many exams they have passed. At the beginning of StrikerS, Subaru and Teana attend (and fail) their B rank exam. It seems to be the case that most exams are somewhat similar to that. It is implied that most powerful mages are assigned to the Dimensional Navy, which is why it is unusual that Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, and Hayate Yagami managed to be placed into the same Ground Forces unit. Genya Nakajima also mentions that high-ranked mages tend to advance along the armed forces rank ladder much faster than officers with modest magical talents, explaining why a much younger but SS-ranked Hayate outranked him in StrikerS. Notable employees References Category:Factions